


Knight in Shining Armor

by Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is my precious baby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Beta Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Everyone Loves Akashi Seijuurou, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Akashi Seijuurou, Possessive!Kuroko, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin/pseuds/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya may be only a Beta to the society, but that doesn't mean he won't stand against all Alpha who wanted to take his beloved Omega.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very interest in making a new story about Omegaverse KuroAka. I'm trying several idea and I think this one is a great idea. I hope I will be able to developed more of this story.

Kuroko Tetsuya has already fall in love with Akashi Seijuurou ever since their first meeting. Maybe Akashi won't remember it but their first meeting wasn't at Teikou Middle School. They had already met long before that. 

He was only 6 years old back then when his parents took him to a nearby park. Kuroko's parents thought it may be a good idea for their little Tetsuya to make a new friend instead of stayed in home all day and reading book. However it wasn't easy at all because of Tetsuya's shyness and his almost lacking presence. He decided to sat by a bench in loneliness.

"May I sit here too?" A voice surprised Tetsuya because usually people will only just sit and not ask for his permission since he was usually unnoticable. He looked up and what he saw burned into his memory.

A boy with brightest hair of red stood in front of him. He has a pair of ruby eyes to matched his hair. The boy was slightly shorter than him by few inches. However what captured Tetsuya the most was his smile. Because he never seen anyone smile so wide toward him.

"I don't mind." Tetsuya replied. He moved slightly to let the other to occupied the vacant space.

"I never saw you around here before. My name is Akashi Seijuurou. It's a pleasure to meet you...umm..." The red-haired boy started introduced himself. Maybe a bit too formal for a boy his age, Tetsuya noticed.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Pleasure to meet you too Akashi-kun." Kuroko answered. Both of them just sat there for long time. Akashi looked at Tetsuya intensely.

"Is there something in my face Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya asked curiously because the other had been staring at him for some time.

"Is something bothering you Kuro-kun?" Akashi asked curiously. "You look kinda sad."

"Kuro-kun...?" Tetsuya asked confused. Akashi nodded.

"It's a nickname. I think it have a nice ring." Akashi explained. "Now would you tell me what happened?"

"It's nothing Akashi-kun." Tetsuya replied with melancholy voice. "It's nothing that anyone could understand."

"Well..." Akashi thought for a moment. "I think, If you never tell anyone, then nobody will ever understand you."

Tetsuya look to the red-haired boy beside him again. A sad smile appeared on his face. "I don't have many friends around here."

A hand rested on top of his blue hair. "Is that so?" Another smile, wider than before, appeared on the red-haired boy's lips. "I will be your friend then!" Tetsuya eyes widened. A friend? He wanted to be friend with him? "Will you let me be your friend, Kuro-kun?" Akashi asked.

"I will be happy to have you as my friend Akashi-kun." Tetsuya replied and smiled for first time since he came to the park

"Then it's a promise! You and I, we will be best of friend forever!" The boy shared their little finger in pinky promise. A promise that will unknowingly be carried onto their future.

They kept meeting with each other in the same park everyday. Both of them learned much about each other, their family, hobbies, and their dream. Kuroko loves for reading book and drawing, Akashi loves for singing. But above of that, their shared interest of playing basketball.

Akashi was a good basketball player, there is no doubt about it and he was willing to teach Kuroko some trick. Even though it was hard, Akashi was a patient and understanding teacher, something that Kuroko admired so much from him. Kuroko grew attached to Akashi and become very fond of him 

However, Akashi's family had to move into America after their 2 years of friendship. The treatment in Japan was not enough to cure Akashi's mother from her fatal illness. Akashi didn't say anything about his depature. He just never came one day and the next following days, leaving Kuroko who keep waiting for him.

Kuroko once again became alone. However, he determined not to let it get hold of himself again. He continues to play basketball because of his loves for it, and because he believes that if he continued to play basketball, he will meet him again.

Time flew fast and before he realized it, he already become a middle school student. His choice of school was Teikou because of its famous basketball's team which always wins. As he walked in crowded hallway toward his classroom, his shoulder brushes against someone else.

"Ah... I'm sorry, I'm in hurry." Kuroko's breath hitched as he heard a familiar voice entered his ear. "If you excuse me..." He turned around and managed to catch a glimpse of red.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko murmured softly as he watched the red-haired boy gone from his sight.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done my project which is due to day after tomorrow and decided to writing story instead. What is wrong with me? T-T

In all honesty, Kuroko actually didn't mind to become a Beta. He admitted that he's not strong and dominant like Alpha. Nor he was submissive and compliant like Omega. He was happy to become a Beta because it means that he didn't need to fulfilled any obligation or expectation. He was able to become who he truly is. However there is one small problem of why he regretted of becoming a Beta.

Akashi Seijuurou, who presented as an Omega is the most-sought after in the school. It was no wonder for Akashi because he has both appealing face and well-proportioned body for Omega. And also Akashi has the most-soothing aroma Kuroko ever known, which could make anyone feels very comfortable when near him. Adding all of this and the fact that he is a prodigy of Akashi family, it has become a daily occurance for Kuroko to sees everyone (including his teammate) flirting with his red-haired (self-proclaimed) boyfriend.

Kuroko walked into the hallway and meet with a sight of his beloved red-haired standing in front of his locker. "Good morning Akashi-kun." Greeted Kuroko. He realized that Akashi holding a pack of letter in his hand, without a doubt is love letter. Akashi looked a bit surprised but then smiled toward Kuroko. He putted all those letter inside his bag.

"Ah... Good morning too Kuroko. You're kinda early today." Akashi greeted back as he changed his shoes. Kuroko nodded.

"Yes, it's my turn today as a class's duty officer." He replied. "What about you Akashi-kun?"

"Nijimura-san said he needs my assistance to evaluate the programme he just made for practice." When Kuroko heard Nijimura's name mentioned, he couldn't help but frown a little.

Kuroko knew that Akashi has been given position as an assistant coach for Teikou's basketball team because of his keen intellect and analytical prowess. Because Akashi is an Omega, he is not allowed to play in official basketball match. But thanks to his extraordinary ability, he offered a position in basketball team, which also serve as a great contribution to Teikou's win. Sometimes he plays in practice match to train and help evaluated each member progress. Should Akashi is an Alpha, he would certainly become one of best player and maybe a captain, Kuroko is so sure about that.

And there's Nijimura Shuuzo, his basketball captain, often discussed training and strategy with Akashi. However Kuroko also knew that like many other Alpha in here, Nijimura was also trying to get closer to his beloved Omega. It was made clear by how closer Nijimura will get to Akashi most of time and slight blush decorating Nijimura as the red-haired praises him and gave him his water bottle. Akashi himself look very comfortable around Nijimura. Kuroko wonder how close they are to each other.

Akashi ready to leave but Kuroko grabbed his hand. "Is there something wrong Kuroko?" Questioned the red head as Kuroko released his hand.

"Actually Akashi-kun, if it's not urgent with Nijimura-san, could you help me first? I need a help for my mathematic homework. Could you help to teach me?" It wasn't actually a lie because Kuroko does actually have problem with finishing his homework and planned to go to the library. Akashi looked contemplated about it for a moment.

"Alright, I will help you with your homework-" Kuroko silently salute himself. "-right after I done discussing with Nijimura-san." Now he feel dismay.

"If I may know why?" Akashi sighed at the bluenette.

"You said you have office duty right? I think it's better for you to finished it first. I will meet you in your classroom after that." Akashi answered before leaving Kuroko for the gym

Kuroko was not satisfied with that because it means Nijimura still get to close with his Akashi-kun. But at least, it's better than having the captain and his dearest Omega to be together for a day long.

'Akashi-kun is mine!' Kuroko thought. He have to think something before Nijimura Shuuzo take what is supposed to be his! With that in mind, Kuroko left the hallway.

.

After Kuroko done with his office duty. He went to look for Akashi in library but he wasn't there so he looked for the gym but he still couldn't find him and for that matter Nijimura. According to one of basketball member he asked, both of them left earlier and went to somewhere.

He wonder wherever could those two went. The class is yet to start so they couldn't go somewhere far. There are so many question in Kuroko's mind. Where could both of them go? What both of them doing right now? Why Akashi-kun didn't come to meet him like he promised?

Apparently, he didn't have to search long because he found both of them in cafetaria. They are sitting in one of the corner with some foods, drinks, and papers, somewhat look intimately close. Without realizing it much, Kuroko moved to where to their table.

"I think it'll be better if we focus on their stamina first before focusing on their strength, Nijimura-san."

It may be his lack of presence or because the two of them was so engrossed with each other, they didn't realize the bluenette beside them. Kuroko cleared his throat.

"Oh Kuroko! I didn't notice you!" Akashi was slightly surprised. "Are you finish with your office duty?"

"Yes," Kuroko replied, eyeing Nijimura who looked very disturbed by Kuroko's sudden presence. "I'm waiting for Akashi-kun in library but you didn't come and I'm worried."

'Worried that you will be taken away from me.' Kuroko thought in dismay.

Akashi almost feel contrite because he had nearly forgotten the promise he made to Kuroko. "I'm sorry, I didn't know about that. What time is it?"

"Ten past eight." Kuroko replied watching the clock hanging near them.

"We still have some time to catch your material" Akashi concludes and quickly gathering all his belongings. He slightly bow to Nijimura, "I am sorry but I have to excused myself right now. See you later in practice Nijimura-san. Let's go Kuroko." Akashi excused himself before leaving followed by Kuroko who clashed eyes for moment with Nijimura before leaving as well, leaving a very annoyed Nijimura alone.

.

Kuroko and Akashi went to the library and thankfully there is only both of them right now. Akashi took some material from the bookcase for Kuroko to comprehend better. Kuroko took the homework from his bag and pointed to all the questions he don't understand.

"It's actually very simple Kuroko. You just need to moved this number to the back and..." Akashi's handwritting is elegant as always as he noted the formula in the notebook. But Kuroko didn't pay much attention to that and instead, he focused more on Akashi's rousing scent. 'He always smell so sweet.' Kuroko thought.

"And then you will get the answer that x is equal to 2y. Are you paying attention Kuroko?" Kuroko woken up from his fancy and found pair of ruby eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied. Akashi sighed softly.

"You're actually quite smart Kuroko but you need to pay attention if you wanted to understand the lesson."

"I understand Akashi-kun." Akashi smiled proudly.

"Good. Now we'll continue our lesson."

.

Thankfully, Kuroko managed to done his homework five minutes prior to class. When he just passed the door, he was quickly tackled by blur of light brown. "Good morning Kuroko!" Greeted a boy with brownies hair.

"Good morning too, Ogiwara-kun. Where have you been this week?"

"My family and I visited Osaka last week actually. Did you miss me already?" Ogiwara laughed at his own joke. Kuroko only gave a small smile.

Ogiwara is his childhood best friend. He met him few months after Akashi disappeared. Ogiwara is very cheerful and friendly. He able to befriend Kuroko only in few hours. Not to mentioned, he also loves playing basketball. He and Ogiwara become a very good friend afterward.

"Not really." Kuroko replied bluntly. It holds true because despite his absent from school. He had kept contating Kuroko to informed him about his well-being and what he's doing every now and then. He might even know more about Ogiwara then the brunette's parents.

"Oh so mean!" Ogiwara laughed. "And here I thought, you will happy to see me!" Ogiwara pretended to be glum.

"I am happy to see you."

"Okayy... Hey! Let's go to the canteen in breaktime! I miss my favorite school's lunch especially Noritama!" Ogiwara started to daydreaming about eating the lunch. Their school's cafetaria is famous for its well-known most delicious lunch.

"If you promised to buy me vanilla milkshake." Only those close to Kuroko know about the blue-haired boy unhealthy addiction to sweet vanilla milk that he drinks everyday. The brunette nodded.

"Deal!"

.

Once the bell rings to signal the breaktime, most of student went out of class to enjoyed their little time. Some choose to stayed in class with few friends, Kuroko and Ogiwara went to the cafetaria. It is crowded with all student but Kuroko and Ogiwara able to got what they wanted and have a sit somewhere.

"Mmm... This curry rice is always so delicious! Especially with Noritama!" Ogiwara exclaimed while digging through his lunch. Kuroko only watched his friend patiently while drinking his favorite milkshake. Suddenly he saw a couple of Alpha and Omega together. The Omega feeding the Alpha from the box lunch. Both of them look very romantic.

"Ogiwara-kun, do you ever fell in love with someone but it feels like out of reach?"

Kuroko know about the common rule of society. Alpha mate with Omega while male Beta marry with female Beta. It was like a tradition passed from generation to generation. But his love for a certain redhead was unbounded. He wanted to be with Akashi every time in every place. He never feels like this with anyone else.

Ogiwara was still busy with his lunch that he didn't heard the blue-haired boy. "Sorry Kuroko, I didn't heard you. Could you repeat again?" The brunette asked once he finished the lunch.

"Ah, it's nothing." Kuroko simply replied. He knew that his chance with redhead was slim but he will do whatever it take to make the redhead his. Kuroko silently promised himself. Both he and Ogiwara went back to the class as the bell rings again.

To be continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's canon that Ogiwara's favorite food is Noritama, kind of egg with seaweed or something like that.
> 
> Yes, Kuroko is possessive and wanted Akashi. God bless KuroAka.
> 
> I think GoM will be appearing soon. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the prologue and sorry for my terrible grammar. I'm still not good enough with English :')


End file.
